jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Nye the Science Guy
Bill Nye the Science Guy was a fun scientist act from Season 1 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Bill returned to JayGT: Redemption Island, where he was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Background Bill Nye is an American science communicator, television presenter, and mechanical engineer. He is best known as the host of the PBS children's science show Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993–1998), the Netflix show Bill Nye Saves the World (2017–present), and for his many subsequent appearances in popular media as a science educator. Nye began his career as a mechanical engineer for Boeing Corporation in Seattle, where he invented a hydraulic resonance suppressor tube used on 747 airplanes. In 1986, Nye left Boeing to pursue comedy, writing and performing jokes and bits for the local sketch television show Almost Live!, where he would regularly conduct wacky science experiments. Nye aspired to become the next Mr. Wizard and with the help of several producers successfully pitched the children's television program Bill Nye the Science Guy to KCTS-TV, channel 9, Seattle's public television station. The show—which proudly proclaimed in its theme song that "science rules!"—ran from 1994 to 1999 in national TV syndication. Known for its "high-energy presentation and MTV-paced segments," the program became a hit for both kids and adults. The show was critically acclaimed and was nominated for 23 Emmy Awards, winning nineteen. Following the success of his show, Nye continued to advocate for science, becoming the CEO of The Planetary Society and helping develop sundials for the Mars Exploration Rover missions. Nye has written two best-selling books on science, including Undeniable: Evolution and the Science of Creation in 2014 and Unstoppable: Harnessing Science to Change the World in 2015. Nye has made frequent media appearances, including on Dancing with the Stars, The Big Bang Theory and Inside Amy Schumer. Nye starred in a documentary about his life and science advocacy titled Bill Nye: Science Guy, which premiered at the South by Southwest Film Festival in March 2017. In 2017, he debuted a Netflix series, entitled Bill Nye Saves the World. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bill_Nye Bill Nye the Science Guy was a contestant on Season 7 of Dancing with the Stars. He was the second contestant eliminated. Audition Bill Nye the Science Guy was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Judge Cuts Bill Nye the Science Guy's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 105 consisted of teaching us about germs, and boxing with a person inside a big ball. JayDK, Cards, guest judge Pennies, Xboy, and Danger all gave him standing ovations. Bill Nye the Science Guy's performance was strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals RI Qualifier Vegas Round RI Judge Cuts Bill Nye’s performance in Episode RI22 consisted of him being a disappointment. Jayvivor Bill Nye the Science Guy was invited to compete on the first season of Jayvivor, starting out on the Tagi tribe. He managed to reach the merge with both Pagong and Tagi having five members heading in. However, Bill's unwillingness to vote with the tribe against one of Pagong's biggest physical threats caused Ace Silver and Sawyer Ford to distrust him. Feeling like it was too risky to keep Bill in the game as a result of this, he was blindsided in a 6-3-1 vote. Category:Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Novelty Acts Category:Season 1 Acts Category:Season 1 Bonus Acts Category:Season 1 Novelty Acts Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 1 Quarterfinalists Category:DWTS Contestants Category:Jayvivor Contestants Category:RI Acts Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:RI Novelty Acts Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Dancers Category:RI Dancers